Complacer
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Edward se despertó buscando el cuerpo cálido de su esposa en su espacio de la cama. No lo encontró.


**FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa; yo no busco lucrar con este escrito (a menos que recibir reviews sea lucrar; pero eso no es lo que me han enseñado en mis clases de administración, así que no, no lucro).**

**NOTA: Si quieren, pueden ubicar este oneshot entre los "capítulo único" MAMÁ y PAPÁ del 3-shot FAMILIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema No. 39<strong>

**COMPLACER**

_Capítulo Único_

Edward se despertó buscando al cuerpo cálido de su esposa, la cual dormía a su lado. No lo encontró. Se asustó por este hecho y observó inquieto el reloj de pared. Era temprano. Demasiado como para que Winry estuviera despierta. Apenas estaba saliendo el sol y la rubia solía despertarse cerca de las diez de la mañana (normalmente porque se desvelaba en alguno de sus proyectos o él la _desvelaba_), así que ese comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar.

Se puso los pantalones encima de los calzoncillos en los que solía dormir, más que dispuesto a averiguar qué había pasado con su esposa, empero, en ese momento, la chica apareció por la puerta cargando una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Buenos días —dijo la mecánica con una bonita sonrisa y se acercó a la cama—. Hoy te he traído el desayuno a la cama, ¿vale? —su esposo se le quedó mirando un momento como lo hacía todas las mañanas al recordar por qué estaba tan enamorado de ella y luego asintió.

Ella dejó la bandeja en el buró y le arrastró hasta la cama. Antes de que ella le entregara su desayuno, Edward la jaló hasta sentarla en su regazo y la besó suavemente.

—El beso de los buenos días —explicó con simpleza y a Winry se le pintaron las mejillas de un suave rosa. Le encandilaba que su esposo fuera tan dulce. Ella se levantó de su regazo y le puso la bandeja en las piernas.

—¿Quieres que te dé de comer? —preguntó juguetonamente.

Edward le robó otro beso y respondió afirmativamente. Winry tomó con el tenedor una porción de las crepas de manzana que había preparado y se la dio a su esposo en la boca. El soltó un gemido ahogado, aprobando el sabor, y ella estuvo satisfecha de sus labores culinarias a tempranas horas de la mañana. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Edward terminó y volvió a sentar a la rubia en su regazo. Charlaron sobre tonterías y se besaron de cuando en cuando.

—¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?

Arqueando una ceja, el rubio se desconcertó por la buena disposición de Winry esa mañana.

—¿Por qué estás tan complaciente hoy?

—¿No quieres?

—No es que no quiera (y no me contestes con otra pregunta), pero algo te pasa.

La señora Elric torció el gesto y se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió a su buró y sacó una pequeña cajita negra con un lazo rojo (los colores favoritos de Edward) y se la dio a su hombre en las manos.

—Ábrela.

Intrigado, Edward desprendió el moño de la caja y retiró la tapa. Lo que contenía adentro era tela, que al ser desdoblada, mostraba un pequeño mameluco blanco con la leyenda "Feliz Día del Padre". Como primera reacción ante esto, Edward recordó el calendario; era domingo 17 de junio y como segunda reacción…

—Mierda, ¡WINRY! —y abrazó a su esposa, completamente feliz. ¡Un bebé! ¡Iba a ser papá! ¡Winry lo convertiría papá! ¡Era tan feliz!

Con un beso apasionado, Edward le comunicó a la mujer entre sus brazos lo feliz que lo había hecho. Sí, estaba sorprendido, sí, se preguntaba cómo había pasado si siempre se cuidaban (que él recordara) y sí, tenía miedo del futuro, pero la felicidad que sentía en ese preciso instante le hacía olvidar todo lo demás, relegándolo (por lo menos durante esos momentos) a un rinconcillo de su mente.

—¿De verdad está bien? —dijo Winry en medio de un beso, no completamente segura de haber captado correctamente el mensaje. Como respuesta más obvia y práctica, Edward la acalló con otro largo beso.

—Winry, me vas a hacer papá. ¿Cómo podría estar mal eso? —le dijo después de saborear sus labios.

—Yo… no lo sé. Sólo… no hemos hablado aún de tener hijos y yo… yo me embaracé.

—No es como que te pudieras embarazar sola —respondió Edward con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Y si Winry no estuviera embarazada ya, en ese mañana hubieran podido procrear a su siguiente hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡La la la la! Aquí Kristall Blauw viene con un trato. Bien… cuando yo era una pequeñaza y tenía otro nickname que no era este y que mi pseudo-alter-ego Kristall Blauw no existía, y existía una página muy mona que se llamaba "paraíso fanfiction (la primera versión)", había una escritora que yo realmente admiraba (todavía) y se llamaba (llama, que todavía no se muere) BIAK SONGKEY (Fuck yeah, mujer! Sé que no estás leyendo esto, pero por ti es que yo escribo fanfics) que en ese tiempo publicaba un Universo Alterno (basado en un anime que yo jamás me acabé de ver) que se llama (-ba ¿aún sigue por la red?) CUIDADO CON ESE CONJURO (joder, todavía me acuerdo :3). Ella publicaba un capítulo cada ¿día? ¿cada dos? Si llegaba a determinada cantidad de comentarios (10). <strong>

**Yo vengo a proponerles ese mismo trato, pero yo actualizaré lo que se me dé la gana (Sobre Una Chica, Tentaciones y Malos Pensamientos, nuevos oneshots o hasta ponerme bajo la guillotina yo solita con nuevos multicapitulares) por UNA SEMANA (osea, empiezo con este y se acaban las actualizaciones el próximo martes), A CAMBIO de recibir… digamos… 7 reviews de personas diferentes cada 24 horas (miren que si se portan majos y me dejan más no me quejo).**

**La decisión está en sus manos.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
